Corsica (Pasquale Paoli)
The Corsican Republic lead by Pasquale Paoli is a custom civilization by Danmacsch, with contributions from Scapegrace, JFD, Machiavelli24 and regalman. This mod requires Brave New World. 'Overview' 'The Corsican Republic' In November 1755 Pasquale Paoli proclaimed Corsica a sovereign nation, the Corsican Republic, independent from the Republic of Genoa. He created the Corsican Constitution, which was the first constitution written in Italian under Enlightenment principles, including the first implementation of female suffrage, later revoked by the French when they took over the island in 1769. The republic created an administration, a justice system, and founded an army. 'Pasquale Paoli' Filippo Antonio Pasquale Paoli (6 April 1725 – 5 February 1807) was a Corsican patriot and leader, the president of the Executive Council of the General Diet of the People of Corsica. Paoli designed and wrote the Constitution of the state. Paoli held his office by election and not by appointment. It made him commander-in-chief of the armed forces as well as chief magistrate. Following the French conquest of Corsica in 1768, Paoli oversaw the Corsican resistance. Following the defeat of Corsican forces at the Battle of Ponte Novu he was forced into exile in Britain where he was a celebrated figure. He returned after the French Revolution which he was initially supportive of. He later broke with the revolutionaries and helped to create the Anglo-Corsican Kingdom which lasted between 1794 and 1796. After the island was re-occupied by France he again went into exile in Britain where he died in 1807. 'Dawn of Man' Benvinuta most honored of corsican patriots and leader of the people, Pasquale Paoli. Not only did you drive the Genoese from the island of Corsica, but you managed to re-organize the goverment, introduce many liberal and democratic reforms and create the first ever Corsican Constitution, which was written under the Enlightenment principles. With support from philosophers such as Rousseau and Voltaire, the Corsican Republic became an early symbol for liberty and forerunner of modern democracy. Though your title as President of the Executive Council of the General Diet of the People of Corsica was short-lived, you are to this day a symbol for Corsican independence. Most idealistic President, Corsica once again requires the service of a skilled leader, one who can bring the republic back to the forefront of world affairs. Can you establish your nation through careful trade, or will you work to conquer your enemies through diplomacy? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"I welcome you to to the lands of the Corsicans. Are you seeking a future based on the principles of Enlightenment. If so, I am pleased to make you acquaintance. I the president of the Executive Council of the General Diet of the People of Corsica, Pasquale Paoli." '''Introduction: '"I have often seen rulers like you come; showing great promise of friendship and loyalty toward my people. But I, as leader of the Corsicans, will not be lulled into any deceit. You have been warned." 'Defeat: '"I have lived worthily, and left before me a nation of good works. I am content that my people will prevail in time over yours." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions 'Enlist William of Massa' Our empire is in a state of anarchy with Barbarians and Bandits pillaging our lands. The Diet of Morosaglia encourages us to call upon a local lord to rid the empire of this scourge. A lord, William, Margrave of Massa, has assured us that he is the man for the job. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Corsica *Player must be in the Medieval or Renaissance Era *Player must have researched Civil Service *Player must have at least 1 barbarian within or adjacent to it's borders *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *600 Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *+1 Happiness from each City *A free Great General appears in the Capital *A number of maintenance-free Pikemen appear near the Capital with the promotion Massa's Brigade, giving them a +25% Attack Bonus in friendly territory and +1 Movement *Note: The number of Pikemen received is equal to the number of present barbarians (max. 5) 'Draw Up the Corsican Constitution' The philosopher Jean-Jacques Rousseau has drafted a 'Constitutional Project For Corsica', wherein he describes the uniquely fortunate condition of the Corsican people in respect to the establishment of a constitution based on Enlightenment principles. Let us, the Corsicans - the Noble Savages - be forerunner of modern democracy and draw up this progressive constitution. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Corsica *Player must be in the Renaissance or Industrial Era *Player must be in a Golden Age *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *of next Social Policy Culture *1 Magistrate Rewards: *A free Great Writer appears in the Capital (Jean-Jacques Rousseau) *Every time a Great Writer is born, receive between +5 and +15 Influence with all met City-States, with whom you are not at war 'An Account of Corsica' A Scottish author named James Boswell has recently decided to go to Corsica. He claims he has been encouraged to visit by the philosopher Rousseau to learn more about our nation's liberal and democratic ways. This could be a perfect opportunity to make famous the Corsican nation throughout the world, motivating others to follow the path we have set. Option 1: 'Welcome this Gentleman; let all his expenses be paid during his visit. *Lose 600 Gold *Gain a free Great Writer (James Boswell) '''Option 2: '''He is more likely a spy. Toss him in the sea should he approach our borders. *Nothing. Note: This event cannot fire before the Renaissance Era. 'Outlaw the Vendetta The code of Vendetta, that requires one to seek deadly revenge for offences against their family's honor, has always been part of the Corsican way of life. But in recent years the number of Vendetta-related killings has reached a point so critical, that it threatens the relationship with the cultural and political elite of City-State. Option 1: 'Let us suppress the system of Vendetta. *Your Capital enters Anarchy for a duration of between 1 and 5 turns *Gain between 30 and 60 Influence with City-State '''Option 2: '''Killing each other is our heritage. *Up to three Citizen may die in your capital *A short Golden Age begins Note: This event cannot fire before the medieval Era. You must have met at least one Cultural CS, and the City-State will be chosen randomly from all Cultural City-States you have met. Your Capital must have a population of at least 6 citizens. 'Claims, Colonies, and Crimes 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now buying your vendetta knifes and listening to your paghjelle. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Danmacsch'': Design, SQL, Lua, Text, Art (Leaderscreen, Icons, misc) *''Scapegrace'': Design *''JFD'': Lua *''Machiavelli'': Lua *''Regalman'': Map *''Civitar'': Macchieri model *''Frédéric Bertocchini and Eric Rückstühl'': Art (original art used in the icons) *''Yannick Casanova'': Peace Theme *''Francis de Geronimo'': War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:Danmacsch Category:Southern Cultures Category:Italy Category:France